Midnight Mood
by TheCrazyKid0109
Summary: Charlie lives in La Push with her cousins and despises Paul and the wolf pack. Events happen and Charlie hates the boys even more. Paul imprints on Charlie, but she isn't affected by it... what will paul do to get a girl that's just as stubborn as he is?


**_this is my first wolf story!! go easy on me!_**

**

* * *

****Midnight Mood**

**Charlie's POV.**

Have you ever felt like the one person you loath and hate with everything you have in you, could be the person your head over heels for? That the one person you get strength from hating them… is your main weakness. That the person was horrible, and completely the opposite of who you were… but you loved them unconditionally. No matter what, you were bound to them, and no one else. That they were your other half, they made you feel wonderful, complete, whole, angry, lustful and everything in the middle. And you hated it. You hated the person, you hated yourself. Could you imagine what it must have been like. I have, and I despise the one that makes me feel what I do.

Chapter One: Really Waking Up

"UHHH!!!!!!! I hate him. How can you talk about him and not gag?"

"Why, what's wrong with him? He's hot, popular, and single. What could be wrong?"

"Everything!!! He's a selfish, mean, jerk and I hate him!!!"

Why did Cameron have to be so… Cameron? Everything was about boys, and popularity, and clothes. She was so girly. I found I was asking why I was hanging around with her more and more often now a days. Our one topic seemed to be the Quileute pack nowadays. With the guys and their fearless leader 'Sam'. A.k.a. another brother from La Push.

Okay, so I was new to this place, I didn't know what was with those guys. I was a pale skinned, blond haired, thin, 11th grader, curves to make the guys die, and pretty enough to make the girls hate me. I came from Nova Scotia to live with family. But we looked nothing alike, I was tall, lean and drop dead gorgeous… but as Cameron would say, 'completely dead when it came to showing off what I _had'_. She said I looked like a European super model; never ending legs, thin, and thick strait haired. I may look all nice and pretty… but the things going through my head were disturbing. Never ending nightmares and horror flicks shooting in and out of my head. That was one of my sides I hid from everyone. Shielded, my true colours I wouldn't show to others, a perky attitude and the natural glow, added to looks I took from my mother. The only downer, changing eyes. They had a mind of their own, always changing depending on my mood, I was the first… every time I walked by the kids would snicker behind my back at the girl with 'witch eyes'.

It all started when I was 7, anger and guilt overwhelmed me and took over my body. I blamed myself for my parents' death and my eyes turned red it's something I've never been able to control. Now every time I feel an extreme emotion, my eyes change colour. And… I have been labelled 'witch' for life. Where as my cousins were short, dark skinned native American girls, all beautiful in their own way… but not like me, completely different. All dating one of the giant 11 and 12 grade monstrous boys. And my aunt and uncle were okay with it!! They said it was because they were good friends of my brothers… whatever that means.

My best friend, Cameron never took her eyes off of Paul, the one I hated the most out of all of them. His selfish and cocky attitude, his 'player' personality and his idea of life that he was better then everyone else made me boil. My eyes were permanently red every time I was around him.

"Come on Charlie, you know that's not true. Those boys are irresistible. Even your cousins agree with me." Cameron retorted as our bickering caught the attention of several other students. The cafeteria wasn't exactly the most private place to speak for two 17 year old high school girls, it wasn't really private for anyone come to think of it.

"It's probably because their afraid if they even try to navigate away from them, one of the guys will sit on them, and end their lives." I replied snickering, Cameron shot me a evil smirk and turned back to stare at the table crowded by the boys and _their_ girls. Idiots.

"Whatever, I got to get to my next class. Gym!! Finally, a class I like for once." I smiled raising from my seat. Cameron snapped herself out of starring and looked at me disbelievingly.

"That doesn't count. You picked an extra gym class, and you picked one with girls _and_ boys!!!!!" she sighed. I ignored her statement and made my way to the gym. Indoor Soccer today, my favourite. "Come to think of it… sweaty boys… nice pick Charlie! Maybe should have signed up" I turned sharply and jokingly through an apple at her head. I laughed as it made contact and she cussed under her breath.

And hour and a half later I had finished soccer and we had won most of our games.

"Nice game Charlie!!!!!" Jessie Mayer yelled out as we walked out of the gym. There I ran right into non other then Paul. Knocking my books everywhere.

"Hey watch it girl!!" he hissed as I knelt to pick up my books. I growled silently and breathed in and out. I wasn't going to let Paul know he was getting to me.

"Yeah well, maybe you should have a sign on you. _Jerk face Building with Feet, keep away for own safety._" I replied annoyed. Stupid, damn, good for nothing piece of crap boy.

"Watch your back kid, you don't want to get me angry." he hissed as his shaking body took a step toward me. A smart person would have run, or backed off. But I lacked enough common sense to do either.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.

"If it weren't for Sam, and Jarred. Then you'd be in for it girl." he retorted stalking away out of the school. I hated it when everyone brought my brothers up around me.

I must admit, when you need something heavy lifted, having giant brothers was pretty cool. But that's about it. When I was 4, my two older brothers, Sam and Jarred were sent to live on a reserve, The La Push reserve with my uncle and aunt. I was left in Nova Scotia alone with my parents. After they died I was sent to a different relative every two years. Yes it was annoying, did I really care? Nope.

"Charlie? What are you doing on the ground?" Jarred sighed coming down the hall looking at me like I was mental.

"What? Can't a girl drop her books?" I replied angrily. I rose to my feet and started off the other way. I wasn't really in the mood for his pity at the moment.

"Hold up Carls, I want to talk to you."

"Yeah? Well, I don't really want to talk to you. So run off to your little gang now. Go on, go bother someone else." I continued walking down to hall the opposite way and the next thing I knew Jarred was right behind me.

"Come on little sis, don't be like that. you know you love having me around." he grabbed me into a tight hug from behind and turned me around to face him. The very thing I didn't want filled his eyes, pity.

"Screw off Jarred! I don't want your pity. Just go and play with your stupid friends. Leave, just like you did when I was little, leave… and then maybe I might cause the death of someone else!!!" I screamed at him and ran in out of the school and into the forest. My vision failed as I could feel myself trip. I could see nothing and it was taking it's toll on me.

After god knows how long I finally stopped. I sank to the ground leaning against a dead tree uprooted, and as much as I tried to prevent it, the memories flooded back.

"_No mom, you shouldn't go… I can go out some other year." _

"_No… your father and I are taking you out, it's your seventh birthday. Your father and I want to do something special for you. Pick a place… any place!" she replied happily. I watched as her eyes were still black and I knew how tired my parents were. They seemed to leave a lot at night, I could never figure out why, but I never asked. I finally saw that I wasn't going to get them to stay in._

"_Um… oh!!! Could we go to visit Sean?" I asked my parents excitedly. Sean was my favourite cousin. 23 years old, he towered over me with immense height and his arms were bigger then my head. He scared most kids, but I was his favourite cousin, and he was mine. _

"_Sure sweetheart. Anything." my father smiled as we walked out towards the car. It was January 3__rd__, my birthday and the roads were bad, really bad. A new snow squall was making it's way onto the highway and our vision of other cars was failing miserably. The next thing I new another car suddenly swerved, going to fast in the first place, and drove sideways strait for our car. My mother was in the backseat with me behind my father and my dad turned the car. _

_Butterflies filled my stomach as I watched a tear fall down my mothers face. I saw lights hit the side of the car and glass break. I passed out from shock and minutes later when I awoke, I was being loaded into an ambulance on a stretcher, my last sight outside was of snow falling and my parents bodies being carried away from me under two white pieces of fabric. _

_My parents died to save my life. But, as hard as they tried to save me. Part of me died with them that day. My parents and brothers gone, I knew I was alone. _

I killed my parents that night. And the memories of it will haunt my soul forever.

I screamed out in pain and stood up. I lashed around and hit everything in sight. The trees, leaves, ground… everything. I had never cried since that painful night. Ten years and not a single teardrop. I wasn't emotional, I just wasn't. I knew that crying wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I didn't.

I sunk to my knees and eventually surrendered to the cold ground and let unconsciousness take me over.

Hours later I awoke and looked around, there was something wrong with me. Everything was in black and orange. Everything looked as if someone had put heat censored glasses over my eyes. Nothing was in colour, just black and orange. I stumbled around for a while and kept walking. Eventually, fed up I sat down on a rotting log by a stream. Rubbing my eyes, I sighed in defeat when I figured nothing I would do could change my eyes.

I heard a crack and jumped to my feet. Then more and more cracks were emerging everywhere. I could feel the thing get closer. Panicked, I ran. I didn't know where I was headed, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I broke out of the thick forest and into a field. I looked around dazed and finally spotted someone at the other end.

"Hey!! What are you doing out her?" I yelled out making my way towards the man. He had dark skin and tasselled, black hair hanging from his head. His tattered clothes swayed in the breeze and I stopped half way. Something was off about this man. I watched as he lent back and instantly launched himself in one bound next to me.

"Ah… what a smell." I shuddered at the iciness of his voice. "I am Laurent. And you are?"

"Ch-Charlie." I stuttered. I cringed back as he laughed, and watched as he walked around me as if he were sizing me up.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but this may hurt a little." he smiled starring at my neck and lunged, knocking me to the ground. All of a sudden a large patch of fur attacked him. I stood dazed and turned to run only to see that the large mound of fur was indeed a large wolf. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the forest but as soon as I started, I was stopped. Little did I know at the time, I was flying away from my destination. I hit a tree with an audible crack and fell to the ground. Pain scorched through my left leg and back as I watched with a blurred vision of the dark man walking towards me. He lent down laughing and raised my scraped arm. I watched as he sunk his teeth into my flesh and I let out an ear piercing scream.

As the last of my vision faltered, I observed as 'Laurent' was tackled once again by the brown wolf. I could faintly hear a voice in the background that I recognized as Sam's.

"Goodbye Sam, goodbye Jarred." I whispered as I slowly shut my eyes and the burning started, making it's way up my left arm.

"Charlie!!!!!!!! Wake up, I command you to stay awake. You can't leave us." he yelled as I smiled and faintly saw a figure kneel down beside me. I would had said something witty, or sarcastic. But the burning was increasing and I could feel unconsciousness taking me under.

The heat coursing through my body suddenly stopped as I counted my last crucial second until I would finally die. I mentally smiled as the pain stopped but frowned as voices erupted all around me.

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Where's your fridge?"

I frowned as I imagined death to be different from what it was turning out to be. I opened my eyes and looked around as my black and orange eyes searched around and finally found what I was looking for… people. To my surprise I saw Sam, Jarred, Jacob, Paul, Brady, Seth, and Collin all crowded around. Did they die to? They couldn't have. Wait, that means only one thing. I'm not dead.

"God Dammit!!!!!!" all of a sudden every eye in the room turned my way. I sat up and jumped down from what looked like a medical examination table, god… I hated the hospital. I crouched down as if I felt something was going to attack me and a feral snarl escaped my lips. The boys took a step forward and I looked at each face until I recognized one I didn't know.

"Hello Charlie, I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. I'm a Doctor. I'm here to help you." he cooed softly. He was talking to me like he was trying to calm a dog or something like that. I hissed and straitened. I was actually surprised at my change in voice. I seemed to be acting like an animal with all of my savage noises.

"Carls?" I looked to see Jarred step out from the group.

"I told you not to call me that. Why can't you ever listen?" I asked annoyed. "What are you looking at?! Why don't you all just go outside and mug an old lady or something like that and leave me be!" I yelled out. I stepped back as the shock from the sound of my own voice settled it's way into my head.

"UHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I sighed and sat back down on the table.

"Charlie. This is going to sound crazy… but your very different. Your not human anymore." Dr. Carlisle spoke softly, starring at me smiling… as if I were a science project he just received an A+ on.

"Then what the hell am I?" I asked standing up angry.

"Your part vampire, part shape shifter. You were bit by a filthy blood sucker and Jarred here, sucked the venom out, well some of it. Then his werewolf saliva went into your body, and now your part shape shifter." a boy smiled happily. Why was everyone so damn happy, and why are my eyes still messed up?

"SETH?!?!?!" everyone yelled.

"Well she asked!!" he replied innocently all of the gazes turned back to me as I rubbed my eyes and huffed.

"Uhhhhhh!!!" I yelled out annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"It's my eyes. They've turned all black and orange. And I can't make it stop." I sighed.

"Try not being so alert Charlie." Carlisle spoke softly, obviously trying to contain my emotions. As much as I tried, I was afraid that I truly couldn't. not with all of these people I hated around. I looked around once again to all of the faces of the group I so strongly hated. A snarl erupted through my unwilling lips and everyone took a small step back. I was shaking uncontrollable and I could feel my skin heating.

"Call Jasper. Call Jasper now!!!!" I watched as Carlisle made everyone back up and another pale face walked into the room. He was a cold one, just like the legends, just like the doctor. Calming waves swept around me and as the pale face unsuccessfully tried to calm my nerves he couldn't.

"Charlie, I order you to calm down!" Sam yelled at me. As soon as the words left his mouth, a new fury swept over me.

"I don't get what is wrong with this one. She's different. Call Edward, and Renesmee. Now!" the wild haired bloodsucker instructed. I managed to calm myself and sat reluctantly, observing silently as people rushed all around me. The burning in my throat itched but I put it aside and focused on the problem at hand. I was something I could never even imagine, something that shouldn't exist. It bothered me to know I seemed to be the first of my kind. I was alone… again.

Thoughts drifted through my head as everyone left me to myself. I was content with being left alone for the moment. But sadly, that moment ended… and shortly, little did I know as I was in my own little world, a vampires and a… half-breed? gathered around in the small white room. My animal instincts kicked in at the new intruder and I jumped down from the medical table. Snarling I crouched down low, ready to attack if I needed to do so. They starred at me intently and then glanced at Carlisle.

"Give it a try." he encouraged smiling.

The younger half-breed stepped forward and huffed, as if testing the environment. Unsure of what was happening, I instinctively took a step back, the girl seemed to think I was inviting her over. She walked up and put a hand on my face. She closed her eyes and her forehead creased. Scared, I unthinkingly threw her across the room everyone rushed around her and starred unbelievingly at me. Hissing I made a run for the door. But I was pulled back by three sets of strong arms. Vice grips I couldn't break out of. Two were unnaturally hot, and another cold. Shivers swept up and down my spine. I turned and glared at the group gathered around me. Unknowingly, I scanned the area. For a sign of any open access. My eyes caught a small but big enough window that made an easy escape. Suddenly, before anyone could tell, I had leapt out the window and shot off into the forest.

And so project runaway begins.

**_like i said... first wolf story... more paul in the next couple of chapters!! ttyl. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please go easy on me!_**


End file.
